I have Heard Your Sins, My Son
by PinkWhirlWind
Summary: Wartime, Duo gets caught by a cop... does not go well for cop.


I have heard your sins, my son

By Max

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Warning: This is a wartime story. It's violent. There will be character death, though not any of the boys.

Note: I'm really torn between original and fan fic, but this is going to draft as fan fic.

Second Note: *like second lunch, but not as tasty* Writing wartime Duo is harder.. I've gotten so used to writing him mature and cocky as shit. Also, Kwyksilver's Happy Birthday thing came up on my FB feed a day or so ago, made me cry. That's never happened before. It's sad to have a birthday with no person. I still haven't finished the Red Poppy (which I promised her like... five years ago? Time goes by so fast). That better be a fucking fantastic story for it to have taken so long. However... back to tonight's story.

I shall Hear Your Sins, my Son.

It didn't make sound, but his breath was deep and fast, eyes wide, tingling dancing up the back of his neck, the wet brick wall cold and unforgiving at his back. Clerical shirt, too big, too thin, Earth cotton clung to Spacer skin just as deeply as the goosebumps. Bigger lips, thicker, curved, tainted with smoke and god knows what bacteria from unbrushed teeth, this mouth blew hot breath against Duo's temple, barely moving rain wet bangs. "Yer really pretty."

The shivers over Duo's scalp, flared and died down, frozen like his soul. Took dark in the alley to see eye color, after a moment it was too hard to hold his breath, which came out as a shudder, inadvertently making him seem younger, more frightened than he was. "You want to leave me alone," he said, carefully avoiding his accent, wanting to sound like an Earthboy. "Just let me go, please."

Alone in the alley at 3am, just them, the rain making oil rainbows, and a fussy, flickery street light, the man was clearly bigger than the boy, almost blanket over him, back arched, hand against the wall over his head, hat pushed back, his hips pushed slowly in the other direction. "No, baby, I don't. You're cold and trembling. Don't you want me to keep you warm?"

The past was never that far away, simmering like bad food in a closed box, swelling the edges, promising what it will be. "I'm fine," Duo said, "and I got a boyfriend."

Well, that part wasn't technically true and he felt a little guilty over it. Just liking someone and wanting to hold his hand didn't make someone yer boyfriend.

"Is he here," the cop asked, pushing a knee forward, trying to get it between Duo's legs. "If he comes out, he can watch me fuck you, get him real turned on. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Duo turned just slightly, blocking the man's knee. With his hand now hidden, he could slip his hand into his pocket, pull out the slender ceramic blade he'd been using as a lock pick. "Look! I ain't a whore," Duo snapped as he ducked to get past the man's arm.

The wall hit him in the face faster than he was expecting, disconnecting time and place for a moment. They came back together as the man pressed up against him, pushing him against the cold bricks, a hard cock bump against his ass. "That's okay, because I don't pay to fuck a pretty ass like yours. Now you scream, and I'll hit you with that wall harder than last time. Understand," he asked as his hand came around Duo's front, seeking to find the button to his pants.

Revulsion went through Duo like a spreading glass crack, fragmented and jagged. Rage, black oil thick and seeping and hungry caught fire. The little blade, more like a cream colored ice pick with a razor edge sliced his pocket as he pulled it out, and drew it across the cop's hand, those fingers just then finding his button. Such a fine razor edge, he was afraid the cop wouldn't feel it so he drove it backwards, sinking it in the flesh like it was as stubborn lock. The cop's breath swelled in, water rushing from the shore before the tsunami, and Duo pulled his blade up and through the man's hand, before spinning in now wider, space and pulling his little blade across the man's throat.

It wasn't deep enough, just a line of red, hardly even any gathering drops.

The man staggered back, his distinctive cop hat dropping to the soiled pavement. Duo's grin was ear to ear, teeth white and set on edge. Now there was enough light between them for the street light to glow in violet eyes. A second blade appeared in his left hand, longer and clearly meant to do harm to humans. "Naughty, naughty," Duo said in his still boy like voice, a voice that didn't know puberty yet. "Thou shall not rape."

Predator and prey flipped like a lightening strike. The bigger man, hand to his throat, boots slipping on the asphalt squeaked when the smaller once prey landed on his back, second blade sinking into shoulder like it was button. "I have heard your sins, my son," Duo said, serious as man is mortal. The thinner blade painted down the very edge of the man's face, sending his run to the side until they ran into the far wall of the alley.

"Please! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," Duo said, annoyed by how young he sounded, wanting to sound deep and dark and ferocious, not like a baby in a sitcom, "If you scream."

He rode the man down to his knees, then jumped to land on one hand, crunching and spreading those bones. Leaning over the sobbing man, he twisted the heel of his combat boot and hissed, "It's okay if you scream. I disabled all the audio and video cameras for almost a kilometer. Don't you want me to keep you warm? How many before me?"

"I don't know!" Head on the ground now, hand still under Duo's boot, he sobbed and begged, "Please, I'm sorry! I'll never do it again! I didn't hurt'em! I just.. We just had sex."

Squatting down, Duo pulled his blade of the man's shoulder, making sure it was at an angle, even though that took some power to get it out. "You never hurt'em," he mocked him, "You wanna know what it feels like when something burns as it goes in, but you keep quiet cuz getting beat is worse and yer hungry and they got food? You wanna know what kinda hurt that does?" Duo asked, leaning over so he could look the man in the face.

"OH god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it! Please!"

"I begged once too," Duo said, a touch of the man's blood on his own face now. "How good you think that worked?"

"I'll take care of you," the man begged. "I'll marry you. I'll give you everything."

"Ah asked you to let me go," Duo snarled. "That's all I wanted was just to go on mah way. I'd eat my own blade before I'd marry your rapist ass."

"I'm not.. I'm not a rapist!"

"I'm not a murderer," Duo said softly, lighting up horror in the man's eyes.

A few minutes later, Duo was at the corner of the alley and the street, standing away from the light, a hunched shoulder boy with a pale face and slender shoulders.

A cop car drove slowly by, shined a light on him. He smiled weakly and they drove on.

Very quickly after that a motorcycle slowed next to him and he mounted.

"Okay," Trowa asked.

"Yeah," Duo said. "Success?"

"Yeah, got it," Trowa said. The engine barely roared as the sped off into the night.


End file.
